Snuggle
by Isa Redgrave
Summary: "I didn't think you snuggled Gil" Canada snickered as Gilbert wrapped his arms around his waist, "Hush Vogelchen," Prussia replied snuggling closer "And I don't snuggle, I'm too awesome for that, and if I did snuggle – which I don't, I would only do it with someone as awesome as me, which is impossible 'coz no-one is as awesome as me. So I don't snuggle"


Author's note:

OMG! My first lemon!

So, don't expect it to be fantastic – it really isn't but hey, it's worth a read! And personally this has been the most fun I've had since like forever! Prussia is soooooo fun to write and Canada is cute! Urm, so yeah...reviews please? I'll give you virtual cookies if you do! I have fixed a few errors I noticed, but if I missed anything or you guys notice a mistake please tell me and I'll fix it asap!

~~~~Linebreak~~~~

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?" Francis asked the cornered Canadian, who blushed a furious shade of red "ermm, je suis desole, mais non" he murmured quietly before diving round the lecherous Frenchman and scurrying out to the world conference hall almost knocking Prussia over in the process. "What did you do?" he asked, bemused to Francis who just shrugged.

"Oh it waz 'orrible Angleterre! 'Orrible I tell you!" France cried pitifully onto England's shoulder, France's hands clenched tight on Arthur's green jacket  
"Unhand me frog!" England commanded; his green eyes glittering in anger "Now!"  
"Mais it waz 'orrible!" He wailed distraught.  
"Oh for the love of...GO AWAY!" Arthur shouted, his flash-fire temper nearing its limit.  
" 'Ave you no sympathy for me? S'il vous plait Arthur!"  
England growled, before sighing "well, what happened then?" He asked now vaguely intrigued as to what was so horrible it had upset the Frenchman  
"It waz zat Canadian!" France cried "'E just turned me down! 'Ow could 'E do zat to moi?"  
Arthur blinked "Oh"  
"'E waz never zis obnoxious when 'E waz mine" Francis raged "It iz all L'Amerique's fault. Baise moi! Je n'aime pas Alfred!"

Arthur's eyes darkened, the bright emerald now a deep forest green "What Mathieu does or says is completely up to him" he spat venomously "But do not blame MY Alfred, or I will make you suffer horrifically." Arthur threatened quietly, Francis backed away uncertainly, the quiet threat so at odds with Arthur's normally explosive temper. "Do you understand me, Frog?"  
Francis nodded, laughing nervously "Qui, Je comprends parfaitement"

~~~~Linebreak~~~~

"C'est pathétique! Pourquoi ne me veut-il pas? Je suis la nation de l'amour. Mon Dieu! Ce n'est pas juste!" France whined piteously to the bored Prussian "Ja? And what do you want me to do about it?" asked Gilbert "The awesomeness that is me thinks that perhaps you should just leave Canada alone"

Francis glared at his second-closest friend "Je ne t'aime pas " he snapped "You're supposed to be on my side, non?" Prussia laughed "Normally I would be, but I think you should stop hounding him! Mein Gott! You're like a bitch in heat"

"Zis is what you zink of moi?" Francis pouted, his hazy blue eyes filled with tears. Gilbert smirked "Ja. I do." Francis huffed "I tell you mon ami, I will 'ave 'im. Mathieu waz mine first! And I want 'im!" France vowed " 'E iz mine!"

What France didn't notice was the Prussian's horrified expression. It wasn't that this kind of behaviour was unusual. Oh no, it was so normal that Gilbert often ignored it, (afterall Gilbert had done enough 'invading of vital regions' to give France a run for his money). The problem was that Canada was just too...innocent, too sweet and too nice for his own good. That and Mathieu just so happened to be Prussia's best friend. Which, surely made Mathieu awesome by default and totally off limits to countries like France!

Prussia frowned "Ich lassen ihn sich Mathieu!" he growled softly. He leapt to his feet startling the Frenchman and rushed out of Francis' room, ignoring the shouted "Au revoir!"

~~~~Linebreak~~~~

Of course Prussia's luck just had to desert him, when he needed it the most didn't it? Prussia thought bitterly when he crashed headlong into Germany. They both fell to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and guttural German.

"Waz zur holle machst du da?!" Germany spat, how dare his brother act like a child, running down the halls! "Ah West!" Prussia exclaimed rubbing his head "Ow" He looked up at his younger brother, statled ruby-red eyes meeting frosty-blue. "Explain yourself bruder!" Germany commanded as he staggered to his feet, he held a hand out to Gilbert and pulled him up to his feet "Vell? I'm vaiting bruder"

"Erm, Vell I vas vith Francis and he said somezing zat vorried me, zats all" Gilbert explained, his accent coming through as it often did when he was nervous or talking to his brother; who raised a stern blond eyebrow "Oh bruder, I doubt zat France could say anyzing zat truly vorries you, I bet you are up to somezing ja?" Gilbert rolled his eyes "Nein Ludwig, I'm not, but I have to go so if you excuse me." He snapped as he dodged past Germany and once again took off down the corridor of the hotel intent upon finding the Canadian's room. For once he was grateful that Ludwig was obsessed with order and had the nation's flags painted on their doors. It made finding Canada's room much easier.

~~~~Linebreak~~~~

Canada squeaked when the door to his suite was thrown open. He dived under the covers of his bed and hoped that whoever it was would just go away...unless it was Alfred or Gilbert, then they could stay...they were safe. They wouldn't want anything from him...except maybe pancakes, but that was ok because Mathieu liked making them...and it meant that someone would talk to him.

Mathieu was jolted out of his thoughts as when the covers were violently yanked away from him. He trembled, cautiously peaking through his fingers to find himself staring into Prussia's vermillion eyes.

Gilbert smiled fondly at his friend. Mathieu just looked so cute like this, all fluffy honey-blond hair and huge violet-blue eyes. Canada was the picture of innocence. The trust and honesty that shone in his eyes was so endearing. And captivating. "Are you ok Birdie?" Gilbert asked quietly.

Mathieu blushed, ashamed that Gilbert had found him hiding under his duvet like a child. "I suppose so" he whispered. Gilbert raised a single white brow "You suppose so? Well Birdie only 'supposing so' means that there's something is bothering you" Prussia stated sternly "Are you hiding from France?" he asked bluntly. Canada nodded, once again hiding his face in his hands "He won't leave me alone" He mumbled "This is the fourth time he's come on to me and I don't like it". Gilbert frowned reaching over to gently remove Mathieu's hands away from his face "I'll speak with Francis and make sure he leaves you alone, if you want" Gilbert paused dramatically "Because I'm awesome!" he struck an Alfred-esque pose. Mathieu giggled a soft musical sound that made Gilbert feel all warm and tingly inside.

Gilbert felt his cheeks suddenly heat up when he realised how close he was to Mathieu, they were barely an inch apart. So close that he could feel Mathieu's warm breath upon his face. It was awkward. Gilbert could see why France would want Canada. He was just too tempting. Prussia really didn't want to take advantage of his friend but Mathieu's lips looked so full, wonderfully pink and invitingly soft.

Canada flushed under Prussia's intense vermilion gaze "Gilbert? W-what are y-mmph!" He was cut off by Gilbert's warm lips brushing against his in a chaste kiss.

As quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Prussia backed away violently "i-I...Oh Birdie, I'm so sorry! I-I d-didn't m-...I shouldn't h-" he stammered, he felt...so un-awesome and he was too ashamed to even look at Mathieu. He wasn't supposed to kiss him, Gott verdammt! He was supposed to protect Canada from France, not take advantage!

"Gilbert?" Mathieu whispered, his voice somewhat husky "Don't be sorry. Regardez-moi! I kinda liked it. Ne sois pas desole" He said reaching out to the Prussian, fingers gently tilting Gilbert's chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Vogelchen?" Prussia murmured, eyes flickering with a range of emotions; fear... uncertainty... excitement...hope...love. Mathieu smiled softly, though he was a little embarrassed "i-I wouldn't mind it if you kissed me again" He admitted, cheeks once again bright red. "Konnte ich? You really wouldn't mind?" Gilbert whispered, leaning in to capture Mathieu's lips once more.

Prussia smirked into the kiss, deepening it when Mathieu moaned low in his throat. Gilbert shivered when Mathieu tried to dominate the kiss by threading his fingers through Gilbert's white hair, drawing him closer intent upon tasting more of the Prussian's unique flavour. Gilbert nibbled at maple-flavoured lips, delighting in the soft gasp that it drew from Mathieu. He broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great to ignore. Both men where flustered and panting for breath "Oh vogelchen" Gilbert laughed at Mathieu's needy whine.

Gilbert smiled happily, knowing that the blush staining his cheeks was reflected upon Mathieu's. "Did you like that Mattie?" He asked, practically purring, smirking at the very visible shiver from the Canadian "Do you want more _Mattie_?"

Canada couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped him, not when Prussian was purring his name like that, he couldn't help himself at all, especially when Prussia's voice sounded like sin itself, all deep and dripping with lust.

"Please?!" Was all Mathieu could say, he didn't know that he was pleading for, he just knew that he needed _more_..._more _of the Prussian's warm lips and talented tongue. Mathieu wanted _more._

"Please i-I need...Please?" Mathieu begged desperately, Gilbert complied once again kissing the Canadian, tongue tracing soft lips before delving inside to thoroughly map Mathieu's mouth. This time it was Gilbert who threaded his fingers through Mathieu's soft honey-blond hair; talented fingers massaged the Canadian's scalp. Mathieu moaned again when Gilbert tugged at a stray curl, he gasped as a surge of heat coursed through his body and settled in his groin.

"Oh!" He squeaked, breaking the kiss "Do that again!" Gilbert smirked, tugging at the curl "Like this?" he purred in Mathieu's ear, tongue tracing the delicate shell "You should see yourself Vogelchen...so damn hot" He whispered huskily as he sucked on the lobe, earning himself another keening moan. Please, Ah! Gil' Please!" Mathieu panted eyelids fluttering as Prussia trailed a line of hot butterfly kisses down his neck "Mm, Gil' feels so-ah! G-good" He whimpered, writhing. Gilbert let go of the curl and whispered "Lay back liebling" Mathieu paused, uncertain "Gil? i-I..."

"Hush liebling. I'll make you feel so good" Gilbert said huskily, placing a chaste kiss on Mathieu's forehead "I'll stop if you want. Promise" Prussia's breath caught in his throat when the Canadian lay back against the crisp white pillows. He was beautiful like this, despite reaming fully clothed. To the Prussian, Mathieu was the picture of dishevelled innocence, especially when he was sprawled across the red sheets of the bed, the bright colour making Mathieu's honey-blond hair, fair skin and vibrant eyes stand out. Mathieu made an impatient little noise "Gil! Stop staring at me and do something!" he pouted.

Gilbert gave Mathieu a small reassuring smile, pleased that Canadian wanted to continue, he knelt close, choosing not to straddle the blond just yet. He captured Mathieu's pouting lips in a bruising kiss, he trailed the fingers of one hand down Mathieu's chest teasingly and slipped his hand under the Canadian's tee. "Oh Gil!" Mathieu cried as cool fingers ghosted over his nipples. The cool touch felt nice against his heated skin, Mathieu decided absently, as Prussia eased the tee off.

Every touch, kiss and gentle caress sent shocks of pleasure straight to Mathieu's cock, "Gil please!" He panted against Gilbert's lips, he writhed desperate for anything that'd ease the pressure building in his stomach "S'il vous plait! Gil! Touche-moi!" he cried "Please Gil!" Mathieu sat up and pushed Gilbert back and quickly straddled the Prussian. They both moaned when Mathieu ground his hips against Gilbert's "Ah...oh Vogelchen, mmm" Gilbert gasped, "Wait! Bitte!" he growled, suddenly serious, hands firmly grasping Mathieu's hips "i-I need to know if you want this? Gott knows I do but"

Mathieu gripped a handful of soft white hair "Don't get this far then ask me!" he murmured sternly, tugging at the handful of hair, Gilbert whimpered, leaning away from Mathieu, leaving his throat exposed "so shut the fuck up" Mathieu purred and began nipping at Gilbert's neck. The grip on his hips loosened as he followed a particular sharp bite with a feather soft kiss. "a-Ah Birdie!" Prussia cried, arching up against Mathieu, who also gasped. "You still have too many clothes on Gil'" he blushed, wide violet eyes were dark with lust and excitement, "As do you Vogelchen"

Gilbert flipped them once more, gave Mathieu a wicked smirk and palmed Mathieu's cock through his jeans, outright grinning at the choked cry "Gil!" Prussia leered "Strip" he ordered, biting back a moan when Mathieu sat up and shyly undid his jeans, he raised his hips enough to push the denim down and off, revealing red boxers. Mathieu paused, fingers hooked at the edge of his boxers, he blushed meeting Prussia's hungry gaze as he began dragging the material down, gasping as his cock met the cool air of the room. "Gil? Do something...please?" Mathieu begged, Gilbert vermillion eyes were locked on Canada's cock, he licked his lips "Mmm, not to bad Birdie" he smirked, pushing Mathieu's legs apart, settling in-between them and engulfed Mathieu's cock.

Mathieu threw his head back, gasping as warm moist heat suddenly surrounded his cock, he cried out as Prussia's clever tongue traced the silt gathering the beads of pre-come. The sweet cried and sounds that Canada was making only served to make Gilbert even harder, it was exhilarating to have the quit shy nation writhing and crying out so wantonly, and from the increasing volume he could tell that Mathieu was getting close. Mathieu threaded his fist through Prussia's hair as the pleasure intensified, he tried to buck up, tried to drive his cock deeper, only to moan in frustration as Prussia held his hips down. Prussia released Mathieu's cock with a wet pop, ignoring a disappointed whimper and began to strip quickly, throwing his clothes off the bed, uncaring of where they landed. He turned his attention back to Canada who was staring with wide lust-filled eyes "So...like what you see Vogelchen?" he asked smirking as Canada licked his lips. Prussia continued his exploration of Mathieu's body, trailing hot open mouthed kisses down the Canadian's throat as his skilled fingers teased hard nipples, "Please Gil! Stop teasing! Please!" Mathieu begged, "Please! I n-need...Please!"

Prussia nipped at Mathieu's neck before sitting up "We're gonna need Lube, Birdie" he snickered "Do you have some?" he asked, asmuch as Prussia was enjoying himself, he wasn't about to take his Birdie dry, oh no, Prussia wasn't going to cause Mathieu any more pain than necessary. "No, but I do have this" Mathieu said as he lent up and opened the bedside draw and removed a bottle of hand lotion "Will this do?" Prussia gave Mathieu a reassuring smile and took the lotion "This is perfect" He opened the bottle and squirted some of the cool cream onto his fingers "Remember that I'll stop if you want, at any time ok?" Prussia smiled again "now relax"

Mathieu yelped when Prussia circled his entrance with a slick finger "s'cold" he whimpered, Gilbert kissed him chastely "Sorry" he whispered before kissing Mathieu again as he slipped his finger inside, he felt Mathieu tense but kept kissing him hoping it would distract him. He gently withdrew his finger to the tip before thrusting in again, this time he was rewarded with a pleasured gasp, once Mathieu relaxed he added another finger. Mathieu cried out, "Sh, Vogelchen, sh it's ok" Gilbert soothed as he began scissoring his fingers. He smirked when he brushed against a small bundle of nerves that had Mathieu screaming his name. "Oh, Gil! What was that?" Mathieu panted "Oh!"

"That Vogelchen was your prostate" he grinned wolfishly and added another finger, pressing hard against Mathieu's prostate, he continued to thrust and scissor his fingers till he was sure Mathieu was ready. Mathieu whined when Prussia withdrew his fingers. "Gil? Please?" Gilbert kissed Mathieu again as he slicked up his cock "Are you ready?" he asked, aligning himself with Mathieu's entrance, he began to push forward, until the head slipped inside, Mathieu stiffened and tensed.

Mathieu whimpered, tears formed in the corner of his violet eyes, it did hurt but the sheer love on Gilbert's face and the soft soothing murmurs dulled the pain, Prussia kept going until he was fully sheathed, he held still, the tightness and heat were almost too much for the Prussian. Mathieu moaned softly, he squirmed, the feeling of fullness was a little strange but the pleasure was overwhelming "Damn it Gil! Move!" he cried, long legs wrapped round Prussia's waist, ankles locked against his back, urging him forward

Prussia moaned when Mathieu rolled his hips in a tentative thrust, it just felt so good; the heat, the tightness of Mathieu's walls gripping his cock. Gilbert began thrusting, setting an easy pace. Mathieu whimpered and rolled his hips meeting Gilbert's thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the unmistakable smell of sex permeated the room. Mathieu cried out suddenly and Prussia smirked "Found it!" he said breathlessly, as he angled each subsequent thrust at Mathieu's prostate.

Mathieu was in heaven, Gilbert was hitting his prostate with every thrust and it was sending heated shocks of pleasure up his spine and across his whole body, he writhed against Prussia, moaning as Gilbert increased the pace "Oh Gil! Harder!" he cried desperately as heat began to pool in his groin "O-oh! Faster! Baise-moi!" Prussia moaned, meeting Mathieu thrusts "m-Mathieu!" he cried as his thrust became less controlled, he could feel the clenching of Mathieu's walls, he knew the Canadian was close, "Touch yourself Birdie! Do it!" he ordered between heavy breaths "Do it!" Mathieu gasped as he grabbed his cock and began to jerk off to the rhythm of Prussia's thrusts, "Ah! Oh, Mon Dieu! Gil! I'm...oh!" he panted "Gil! I'm c-coming! Oh!" His back arched and he screamed as strings of hot white some spurted onto his stomach. "Oh fuck! Birdie!" Gilbert cried as Mathieu clenched around his cock ripping his orgasm from his body, "Mathieu!" he collapsed onto Canada's chest, burying his head against Mathieu's neck as he came.

~~~~Linebreak~~~~

They stayed like that for a while before Prussia regained the strength to lift himself off of Canada's chest, he gently pulled out of Mathieu, and flopped down next to him, "Birdie?" he began a little uncertain "Are you ok?" he turned to face the smiling Canadian, "Yeah, I am" he blushed, suddenly realising that he was covered in come, "Eugh, what a mess" he muttered, he sat up, looking round for something to wipe the mess up with. Prussia sighed, but smiled softly as he watched his Birdie "Chill Mattie, it's ok, I'll get you a towel or something" he said getting up and making his way over to the en-suite. Mathieu returned the smile "Ok". Gilbert returned with a warm, damp towel and handed it to Mathieu, waiting for the Canadian to wipe himself off before snatching the towel and doing the same "Hey! You could've asked!" Gilbert smirked "Sure. Now come here" he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Mathieu rolled his eyes but complied, shifting over to where Gilbert was laying. Mathieu squeaked as Gilbert pulled him down, pulled the duvet over them and snuggled against Mathieu. "I didn't think you snuggled Gil" Canada snickered as Gilbert wrapped his arms around his waist, "Hush Vogelchen," Prussia replied snuggling closer "And I don't snuggle, I'm too awesome for that, and if I did snuggle – which I don't, I would only do it with someone as awesome as me, which is impossible 'coz no-one is as awesome as me. So I don't snuggle" he fell silent realising that Mathieu had fallen asleep, he smiled and kissed Mathieu's shoulder.

~~~~END~~~~

Translations!

Voulez vus coucher avec moi, ce soir? (French) Will you sleep with me tonight?

Je suis desole, mais non (French) I'm sorry but no

Angleterre (French) England

Mais (French) But

S'il vous plait (French) Please (literally 'if you please')

Moi (French) Me

Je n'aime pas/tu (French) I don't like / you

L'Amerique (French) The American

Oui, Je comprends parfaitment (French) Yes I understand perfectly

C'est pathétique! Pourquoi ne veut-il pas moi? Je suis de la nation de l'amour. Mon Dieu! Il n'est pas juste! (French) It's pathetic, why doesn't he want me. I am the nation of love. My god. It's not fair

Non (French) No

Mein Gott (German) My God

Mon ami (French) My friend

Ich lassen ihn sich (German) I will not let him get...

Au revoir (French) Goodbye or Farewell

Waz zur holle machst du da? (German) What the hell do you think you're doing?

Bruder (German) Brother

Nein (German) No

Gott verdammt (German) God damn-it

Alors ne soyez pas desole (French) So don't be sorry

Regardez-moi (French) Look at me

Vogelchen (German) Birdie

Konnte Ich (German) Could I?

Leibling (German) Darling/Love

Touchez-moi (French) Touch me

Baise-moi (French) Fuck me

Mon Dieu (French) My god


End file.
